Thomas and Percy
Thomas and Percy is a feature-length special of Sodor Adventures that'll be released in August 2014. A special preview was released on April 19th, 2014. Another special teaser was released on April 25th. A trailer was released on May 8th, 2014. The actual special started to be made on May 20th, 2014. Another special clip was revealed on May 31st. Trailer Thomas and Percy are best friends. They have their fall outs, but they always get back together in the end. Or do they? Thomas: You could've injured innocent people! Percy: And you're the one who fell asleep! When an argument goes overboard... Percy: You didn't help Jason, you made it worse! Thomas: But- Percy: No buts! ....how will the others react? Toby: It's not like them, not at all. Daisy: "Perhaps enough is enough for them. It's probably for the best." When one of the engines' new friends notices this, what will he do? Jason: I know I'm old, but I can still get a good job done. Edward: True words spoken by a true engine. Jason: The question is, what can we do? When Percy runs away... Percy: I know! I run away! ...and Thomas gets lost trying to find him... Thomas: This isn't Wales... Driver: Great, we're lost. Will the two friends get back together? Thomas: Can you help us Flying Scotsman? Or will they be seperated forever? Thomas: Stop! Percy: I can't watch! Thomas and Percy Coming in September 2014 Plot One night, at Ffarquhar Sheds, Thomas and Percy left for their night trains. "Later Toby!" called Percy innocently, "Good luck keeping the trucks from snoring tonight!" Toby sighed. Thomas laughed, then Percy joined in. They puffed into Tidmouth, to find Gordon with hia midnight express. "What do you two want?" grumped Gordon. "Nothing. Except for you to back up so we can get our trucks," snorted Percy. Gordon scoffed. "Trucks are undignified, but whatever." Gordon backed up and the points were switched. Thomas and Percy were coupled up and they puffed away happily. The two were the best friends you could ever meet. They were very close, running the branch line the best they can. They sometimes play games when they were working. "Race you to Haultraugh Percy!" called Thomas and he raced off. "Hey, no fair!" laughed Percy and the two raced along The Little Western. "Och, stop you little buggers!" scoffed Donald with his slow goods as the two friends whizzed by. Thomas and Percy just laughed and went on their way. Haultraugh was only open for another hour so Thomas and Percy could arrive and deliver the mail. When they arrived, the statinmaster yawned. "Hurry up you two so I can get to bed..." "Yes sir," said Thomas. and their drivers unloaded the mail sacks. "Geez, these are heavy..." panted Thomas' driver. The two engines finished and puffed to Arlesbrugh, where they would meet Duck. Duck was with Alice and Mirabel at Arlesburgh Station delivering his last train. "Hello Duck!" called Thomas. Duck yawned. "Hello guys... I suppose you're here with the mail." "Yes," replied Percy. Their drivers worked fast to unload the main sacks. After a few minutes, they finished and the two tank engines puffed away. "I wonder what would happen if the two ever had a permanent argument," said Alice. "Don't suggest such a thing!" retorted Mirabel, "Those two have been best friends for years." "You never know," said Duck thoughtfully, "You never know..." The next morning, Thomas and Percy came back to Ffarquhar Sheds. "You two look like you're going to pass out," observed Daisy. "Well, we've been awake all night," yawned Percy and he fell asleep as soon as he stopped. But Thomas was rather cheerful. "I don't need sleep," he boasted to Daisy. "Sure... any moment and you'll fall asleep." "Nonsense! Anyway, I've got to work at the quarry with Mavis. Goodbye!" and Thomas stormed away. "It's funny." Daisy whispered to Toby, "I thought Thomas and Percy were all alike." Toby was confused too. Later, Thomas was puffing with Annie and Clarabel. "Thomas, you can barely keep your eyes open!" cried Annie, "You need to see when you work!" But Thomas couldn't hear; he was already fast asleep. Now only his driver would control him. Clarabel was frightened. "I don't like this Annie!" "Neither do i!" Up ahead was a red signal. Thomas' driver put on the brakes, but Thomas' wheels didn't stop. Thomas suddenly woke up and realized the red signal. "Fizzling fireboxes!" and he stopped just before the signal. Annie and Clarabel were relieved but Thomas quickly fell asleep again. At Ffarquhar, Percy was puffing out of the station to deliver some trucks of stone to the Docks for Mavis. "Well well well," chuffed Percy cheekily, "Looks like you do need sleep after all!" Thomas puffed in the station and woke up suddenly. "Huh, how did I get here? What's going on?" Percy laughed as Thomas scowled at his friend. "I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing if this happened to you..." Thomas was cross as he turned around his train and started back towards Knapford as Percy kept on giggling. Later, Percy was taking some more stone trucks to the Docks. They soon came to a big hill. "Brakes guard please!" called Percy and he blew his whistle. The guard reached for the brakes, but he wasn't quick enough as the trucks pushed Percy down the hill. "Wee! Woo hoo! Faster, faster!" screamed the trucks. "No, please! Not nooww!" cried Percy as he raced by Knapford. "What the heck?" spluttered Gordon, who was there with the express. A few minutes later at the Docks, Thomas was dropping off passengers in Annie and Clarabel. "Will you hurry up?" scowled Cranky, "James needs to collect his goods train soon." But Thomas was asleep. Suddenly Percy whistled in with his stone. He gasped when he saw that Thomas was still in the way! "Thomas, look out!" Thomas suddenly woke up and saw Percy. "Good lord!" cried Thomas and he raced away, just in time. Percy was switched to a siding, hit the buffers, and finally stopped. Everyone was very relieved. James puffed in to collect his goods. "What on Sodor happened here?" asked James. "Argh, Percy was a runaway, Thomas got out of the way, and Percy stopped in a siding," explained Salty, who had seen the whole thing. "That was a close call. Are you two alright?" asked Porter. "No, I'm not!" cried Percy, "Thomas the Clumsy Buffers didn't get out of the way until I nearly hit him! Stupid engine was asleep!" "It's your fault! You should be able to handle trucks by now!" fumed Thomas. "It's your fault!" cried Percy. "It isn't!" "It is!" "It isn't!" "Shut up already!" yelled Cranky. The Docks fell silent. "Now if you could all just kindly stop talking for just an hour, then maybe I'll get some work done!" "Woah, what a temper." muttered Porter. "Tell me about it, matey," chuckled Salty. Thomas puffed away, glaring at Percy. That night, Thomas and Percy were practically screaming at each other. "You could've injured innocent people!" cried Thomas. "You didn't get out of the way you idiot!" scolded Percy. "You're the one who became the runaway to begin with!" fumed Thomas. "And you're the one who fell asleep!" Toby had enough. He ran his bell as loud as he could. The argument ceased as Toby finished. "Thank you... Finally some peace," yawned Daisy. "Will you two just stop acting like children? I understand you almost had a... fateful experience, but that's no reason to cause an argument." lectured Toby. "If you want to argue, go to Tidmouth," snorted Daisy. Thomas and Percy didn't argue for the rest of the night. For the next week, Thomas and Percy refused to speak to each other. They didn't even want to acknowledge the other engine existed. "Who is this 'Thomas' you speak of?" asked Percy at Dyraw; Harold had been questioning the argument. "You know, the blue tank engine? Cheeky like you? Your own darn best friend?" scoffed Harold. "My best friend is you Harold, not some weird tank engine i don't even know." "I thought we had a rivalry." "A friendly rivalry," reminded Percy. Harold sighed. "Whatever. If I can't reason with you, I'll just go to the Rescue Centre." and Harold flew away. "Pah!" snorted Percy and he huffed away. "Thomas, why can't you settle your argument with Percy?" asked Bertie at Elsbridge, "It would make things easier for all of us." "Who the heck is Percy?" asked Thomas. "The green tank engine, number six, has four small wheels." said Bertie matter-of-factly. "Oh. Never heard of him." "He's doing it again Clarabel!" said Annie. "I agree Annie. He's acting like Percy doesn't even exist. This is becoming serious." added Clarabel. "Come along faithful coaches, we must be going." and Thomas puffed away. "Oh my..." said Bertie worriedly. Meanwhile, Toby the Tram Engine was making his way to Knapford; he was worried about Thomas and Percy. "I hope those two don't try to run away... Who knows what will happen if they decide to." Toby soon arrived at Knapford Station with Henrietta. He rang his bell so the Fat Controller would come out of his office. Soon his driver grew tired. "How long do I have to do this?" "Just a little while longer," replied Toby. In his office, the Fat Controller was doing some paperwork when he heard the noise. "I wonder what Toby wants," he thought. He walked out of his office. "What is it Toby?" asked the Fat Controller. "It's Thomas and Percy sir," replied Toby, "I'm worried they'll go overboard in their argument. They already had one close accident; who knows what's around the corner." The Fat Controller pondered the situation. "Well, when Bill and Ben had an argument, I made them take a train together, and that seemed to do the trick." "Hmm, that could work," agreed Toby, "There's a train of trucks I have to take from the quarry to the Docks later today. Perhaps they could take the train together while me, Daisy, and Emily do the rest of the work?" The Fat Controller nodded. "Yes, that could work. Thank you for letting me know about this Toby." "No problem sir," replied Toby and he puffed away cheerfully, feeling much better about things. Thomas puffed into Tidmouth Station with Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach. Gordon was already there, and he was especially grumpy. "You're late little Thomas." "Oh, shut up you fat face." huffed Thomas. Gordon was appalled. "Thomas, are you alright?" he asked. "No, I'm not! Percy has been tormenting me and now you're starting!" Gordon now felt sorry for Thomas. Just then, the stationmaster came out of his office. "Leave these coaches here Thomas, Emily can take them." "What? Why?" cried Thomas. "You and Percy need to take a long order of stone to the Docks, that's why." replied the stationmaster. Thomas was furious. "I won't go!" "Come along Thomas, orders are orders," said his driver. Thomas sulked away. At the Ffarquhar Quarry, Percy was waiting as a back engine behind the trucks. "Where is that Thomas?" he sulked. "He'll be here soon, I can assure you," replied Mavis. "Well, he better be here soon or I'll take the train myself!" "Don't be foolish," scolded his driver, "Remember last time we did something like that?" "Well... Maybe..." Thomas puffed in to couple up in the front. "Well, well, looks like you're stuck in the back," laughed Thomas cheekily, "I wonder why..." "Oh, just be quiet for a gosh darn second!" fumed Percy. "Well you two stop being crabpots?" grumbled Mavis, "You're making a bad atmosphere on the branch line." Thomas and Percy didn't say a word as they chuffed out of the quarry. They still weren't talking as they chuffed along the line towards Wellsworth. "Finally, some peace," chuckled Thomas' fireman. The engines cautiously approached the same hill that Percy had his near-accident on. "Let's take the hill slowly then apply the brakes," suggested Percy. "No, let's go up fast, then apply the brakes." argued Thomas. "Grr..." growled Percy; he had had enough of Thomas. He bumped the trucks, which bumped into Thomas. "Ow! What was that for?" cried a truck. "It was for Thomas..." replied Percy, who was still fuming. Percy continued to bump the trucks until they reached the top of the hill. "Ow! Stop it you buffoon!" fumed Thomas. "That was for calling me names last week!" Percy finished with triumph. The trucks were furious. "Let's end this," giggled a truck. "Good idea," said the front truck, "Let's push on one... two... three! Now!" The trucks started to push Thomas and Percy down the slope, right into Cronk. They raced up and over Gordon's Hill. "Oh great, we missed the points!" cried Thomas. "Well, it could be worse," replied Percy. "How?!" "Well, we could have a crash." The trucks pushed on and on. "Faster! Faster!" they squealed; they were having a wonderful time. Thomas and Percys' drivers tried, but they couldn't get the brakes to stop the trucks. "Stop!" cried Thomas. "I can't watch!" shouted Percy. Up ahead, a signalman at Killdane saw the runaway. "Oh dear," he cried and he switched the points to the Peel Godred Branch Line. "Woah!" cried Thomas as the surge almost knocked him off the rails. At Abbey, the signalman was informed of the runaway and switched the points to an old line that had been closed down for fifty years. "What? Where are we?" shouted Thomas as he and Percy ran behind the station and into a forest. "An abandoned line from the '50s it appears. I think this was where some old engines worked for the Logging Company." observed the driver. Just then, everybody saw an old shed up ahead. "Oh no!" cried Percy. "We can't stop in time! Jump!" cried Percy's driver, so both crews jumped clear. The shed was closed and Thomas crashed through it. The wood splintered and cracked very easily. "Ow!" Then suddenly they hit some buffers. "Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted a voice. Thomas and Percy looked around, but all they could see was darkness. "Oh dear, it's very dark in here," worried Percy. "Don't worry, I see a light switch." commented his driver and he turned on the light. What Thomas and Percy saw was unbelievable; a Great Eastern Railway 2-4-0, painted apple green with yellow lining. "Wow..." said Percy. "Who in the blazes are you two?" asked the engine, startled. "I was about to ask you the same question. I'm Thomas and this is... Percy." "They called me Jason back in my day," explained the old engine, "I worked on this line, working as a logging engine. It was a peaceful life until one day my manager said they replaced me with these 'electric engines' of yours. I was put in this old shed so nobody would find me, and therefore, I could rust away in peace." "What a sad story," sighed Thomas. "Well, life isn't always nice and happy," said Jason. "We should tell the Fat Controller. He'll get you all fixed up and you can work again," suggested Thomas. Jason's eyes widened with horror. "No, don't!" "Why not?" "Your controller will not have any use for me... I heard that your railway has so many engines that it doesn't need any more." Thomas snorted. "Impossible. We-" "Of course we won't tell the Fat Controller," interrupted Percy, and he pulled the trucks and Thomas out of the shed. "We'll come back and visit you," promised Thomas. Jason smiled as the two engines left. At Ffarquhar, Thomas and Percy had to keep their mouths shut from Emily, who obviously wanted to figure out what was going on. "You two were arguing for days, and now you're suddenly best friends again? i think you're up to something. Can you tell me?" "We're not up to anything," snorted Percy. "Uh, actually-" "Shut it Thomas." "Why can't you tell me? I'm one of your best friends." "Uh... You are?" asked Thomas. "Even the best of friends have to keep secrets from one another," interrupted Percy, "Now if you excuse me, I have to pull the mail train." "What about me? I usually help you," fumed Thomas. "Oliver's going to take your place," Percy said proudly and he puffed away. Thomas was surprised. "Oh well... Who cares about some person's birthday gifts and cards anyway," said Daisy. "But I like taking the mail," grumbled Thomas. "You need to get your rest," said Daisy, "and besides, you almost had Percy crash-" "I know!" shouted Thomas and he left to go in the goods shed. Emily glared at Daisy. "What?" The next morning, Thomas was wide awake, while Toby, Emily, and Daisy were still asleep. "Bother that Percy... I'll go ahead and pay a visit to Jason and see how he's doing." Thomas' driver agreed and they puffed out of the shed as quietly as they could. But Daisy opened one eye sleepily and noticed Thomas leaving. "Where do you think you're going?" she scowled, "Your train's not until 7:00." "I have... things to shunt," retorted Thomas as he hurried away. Daisy wasn't so sure. Thomas puffed light-engine to the Peel Godred Branch Line. Stafford was shunting a train for Bear at Killdane when Thomas puffed quietly in, but once again Stafford could hear him coming. "Well, hello there Thomas." chuckled Stafford, "What are you doing here? You have a branch line." "Yes, well, uh... I'm collecting some aluminum from the Aluminum Works." "We don't have an order for the Ffarquhar Branch though," questioned Stafford. "It's... secret." and Thomas puffed on his way to meet Jason, who was still in the shed. "Thank you for coming back," said Jason, "But where's your friend?" "He's not really a friend," snorted Thomas, "More of an engine I have to work with." "Ah." "I don't even like Percy anymore..." said Thomas quietly. "That's pretty harsh," said Jason, "I'd talk to him about it if I were you." "There's no point," said Thomas, "I won't listen to anything he says again!" Jason sighed. "I dealt with a situation like this when I was young and green... My best friend and I pulled trains together, often bumped trucks together, and double-headed trains. Unfortunately we got in a feud and we never made up..." "What happened?" asked Thomas. "The best friend was taken to the Other Railway a few years later. We heard he was scrapped..." "What?!" "It was when the railway was new, and they tried to experiment with different locomotives," explained Jason, "and a few of us weren't required, so the Fat Controller sent some of my friends to the 'Dark Side for Steam Engines,' as I like to call it. They aren't friendly, kind, or anything." "But the first Fat Controller wouldn't be so cruel!" "He didn't know we were going to be scrapped; it was a scam. The controller told him they were going to be safe, when instead they cut them up... It was sickening." Thomas felt even more sorry for Jason than before. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked Jason. "I don't know," sighed Jason, "I really don't know..." Thomas quickly puffed away before Stafford or anybody else could spot him. Thomas quickly puffed into Killdane for a quick drink. "You need some water, and quickly," commented his driver. As the water splashed into Thomas' boiler, he noticed something. Stafford was shunting a passenger train when he spotted Thomas. "Well, hello again. But where's your aluminum?" asked Stafford. "Uh... Well... I was told to come back tomorrow." "Oh... Alright then," said Stafford and he continued shunting. "Phew..." thought Thomas, "That was a close call!" and he puffed back to Ffarquhar for to collect Annie and Clarabel. As Thomas made his way to his branch line, he noticed the Fat Controller talked to Henry at Knapford Station. "I need to tell the Fat Controller," he thought, "Or else things will get worse with Jason and Percy." Henry was talking to the Fat Controller about a problem with his tubes. "They often feel clogged and I often have to stop the express train," he wheezed. "Hmm, must be that boiler sludge you had yesterday," chuckled Thomas cheekily. The Fat Controller looked sternly at Thomas, then turned back to Henry. "You will go to the Steamworks to be checked over later today; James will take you." "Yes sir," said Henry and he puffed away onto a siding. "Now Thomas, is there any reason you're still here? You should be on your branch line by now." "Well sir, I have something important to tell you." "Really? Then please, do tell," said the Fat Controller. So Thomas began his story about what happened. When he finished, the Fat Controller was amazed. "So you found an old engine named Jason, tried to keep it a secret because you worried I was going to scrap him, and then told me just now to help the poor engine, correct?" he asked. "Yes," said Thomas meekly. "Well done Thomas," chuckled the Fat Controller, "I'm glad you told me. Where is he?" "In an old shed near Abbey," replied the blue tank engine. The stout gentleman smiled. "I'll send Edward there right now," and he went into his office to make arrangements. Thomas couldn't wait to tell Percy and the others at Ffarquhar Sheds. "Jason will finally be a Really Useful Engine!" At the sheds that night, Thomas explained everything to Percy. But to his surprise, Percy was outraged when he finished. "We made a promise to keep it secret!" he cried. "You didn't help Jason, you made it worse!" "But-" "No buts!" Thomas tried to explain that Jason would be restored, but Percy just kept interrupting him. Suddenly the Fat Controller drove up in Winston. "Hello there Thomas, Percy, Toby, Daisy, and Emily." Percy was now scared; now that the Fat Controller knew about Jason, the promise was broken and he knew that Jason would most likely blame him. He then began thinking about the mishaps that had happened recently, and he knew the Fat Controller would not be happy. "Oh dear, oh dear." he thought. He then thought of ways to get out of it. “Hmm.... I can tell the truth… No, the Fat Controller will punish me… Or worse!” Suddenly an idea popped into Percy’s head. “I know! I'll run away!" he thought happily, "Then I can start a new life!" His crew understood Percy's idea, but didn't really want to leave Sodor. "Oh, it's fine," said Percy quietly, "You can get new jobs here while I get a new crew when I make it to London." His crew sighed and started Percy up. The Fat Controller finished talking to Thomas and then turned to the saddletank. “And Percy-” Percy whistled off in a huff and started on his way. “What did I say?” asked the Fat Controller. “Nothing, apparently,” said Daisy. Thomas suddenly realized what Percy was doing. "He's running away!" cried Thomas, "Sir, you must get the Rescue Team!" "What? Why is Percy running away?" "Long story," said Thomas urgently, "Now hurry! I'll go and try and follow him." Meanwhile, Edward had taken Jason to the Steamworks. "Oh my," said Victor, "That's a lot of repairing to do." "You can handle it, can't you?" asked Edward. "Of course!" grinned Kevin, "We can do anything! Right boss?" "Yes, erm, anything, I guess." said Victor. Edward smiled. "Thanks Victor. Take care Jason!" "So long!" called Jason and the restoration began. Percy raced out of the branch line and raced onto the Main Line. "I must get away from all this! I must!" he panted as he raced through Cronk. By the time Percy puffed into Vicarstown, he needed a rest. "I'll rest here until night comes," he said to his driver. "Alright, we'll close the doors so nobody will suspect you." So they did, and Percy fell asleep. Meanwhile, Thomas panted into Wellsworth, but found no Percy. "Where could he be?" he cried. Just then, BoCo oiled into the station. "Hello Thomas, you look upset." "Have you seen Percy, BoCo?" asked Thomas. "I'm afraid not." Thomas sighed and continued on his way over Gordon's Hill, hoping to find Percy soon. Percy woke up at sunset, while his crew jumped in the cab. "Come on Percy," said his driver, "If you want to run away, it's time to do it." "Alright," yawned Percy and he started off to the Vicarstown Bridge. His pistons pumped as he saw the drawbridge ahead. Soon he arrived at the drawbridge, waiting for a ferry to pass. "Come on, come on!" he cried. The ferry grunted and steamed under the bridge. Percy pumped his pistons and he raced away onto the Mainland. "I'm free! I'm free!" cheered Percy, as he raced past Barrow-in-Furness onto the Other Railway. His crew looked to each other solemnly. "I suppose I have to get my new crew now..." said Percy. Percy's driver smiled. "No Percy; we're with you on this. Engines and crews always still together." The fireman nodded, and Percy felt a lot better as he puffed into London. He looked up and saw all the Diesels running around, as well as buses and lorries. "Wow!" Suddenly he saw a large green tender engine come towards him. He gasped in amazement. "The Flying Scotsman himself! It's a pleasure!" Flying Scotsman was surprised. "What are you doing here?" "I'm... Uh, I was sent to shunt trucks here." "Oh... ok." So Percy set to work. He shunted all day, and soon grew tired. Flying Scotmsan was impressed. "Well done, nice work," he chuckled. Percy felt very proud as he rested that night. "Flying Scotsman praised me!" Meanwhile, Thomas chuffed right by Vicarstown and panted when he arrived at the Vicarstown Bridge. "No..." panted Thomas, "He's gone..." "We can't lose hope yet," said his driver encourangely, "Maybe he's on the Mainland." Thomas perked up courage as Captain raced under the drawbridge. "Find anything Captain?" asked Thomas. "Nope, sorry," and Captain sped on as Thomas puffed over the bridge into Barrow. "Percy? Where are you?" Nobody answered. Thomas felt depressed. "I now feel sorry that I was so rude to him," he cried sadly. "Lets keep going," responded his driver and Thomas continued on, pressing towards London. Percy was enjoying himself at London; many Diesels asked him about the history of steam engines, and Percy told them about many famous steam engines. "One of them was Stephenson's Rocket, or Stephen for short. He won the Rainhill Trials, which got the Steam Revolution going," he proudly explained to some Class 08s. "Wow," one said, "You must be a genius!" Percy was now prouder than ever, but Flying Scotsman was worried. "Are you sure you should be here Percy? I do know you from my visits, and I'm not entirely sure the Fat Controller would send you to a place such as this." Percy tried to think of an excuse when suddenly he heard a whistle. "Another whistle?" asked Percy frantically, "Who would be up here?" Then Percy connected the dots in his mind. "Thomas! Oh no!" Percy searched for a shed. He soon found one and hid in it. "What are you doing?" asked Flying Scotsman. "No time to explain, just tell the blue E2 that I'm in Wales." "Wh-" "Just do it!" Flying Scotsman sighed and puffed forward to find a blue E2. The Diesels were surprised. "Where are all these steam engines coming from?" asked one. Thomas was surprised. "You mean another steam engine came through here?" he asked hopefully. Flying Scotsman frowned. "Yes, but he left as soon as he came. I asked him where he was going and he said 'Wales.' He's going to Crewe and taking the North Wales Coast Line." Thomas was shocked. "Was he green with red stripes?" "Just about," said Flying Scotsman. Thomas pumped his pistons. "Then I'm going with him!" and Thomas stormed off. Percy peeped out of his shed. "Is he gone?" he asked quietly. "Yes. But why do you want to avoid him? He seems like a friend." said Flying Scotsman. "He's not a friend," said Percy grumpily, although secretly he was worried for Thomas, going into unknown territory. Thomas' driver picked up his cell phone and realized he almost had no battery left. "We have to stop and charge my phone so we can call Sodor and tell them we're gaining on Percy." he called out. Thomas didn't want to, but he knew his driver had good reason so he stopped at a halt. The driver got out and ran into a restaurant to eat and charge his phone, and the fireman put Thomas' fire out and soon followed. Meanwhile, on Sodor, the engines were talking. “It’s all my fault,” groaned Duck, “If I never said that they may fight some day, this wouldn’t have happened.” “Don’t blame yourself Duck,” said Edward, “They just started to fight is all that happened.” “Actually there’s a bit more to this,” said Toby, “They first almost crashed at the Docks.” “Yeah, I saw the aftermath,” agreed James, “But what happened afterwards?” “They then started to argue, and then gave each other the silent treatment.” explained Toby, “It’s not like them. Not at all.” “It’s not like they never fought before,” snorted Gordon. “Yeah, but it wasn’t like this,” reminded Henry. Just then, Jason puffed into Tidmouth Sheds for the first time. "Hello everyone," he said, but the engines looked worried, much to Jason's surprise. "What's the matter?" "Percy's gone," sighed Emily, " and Thomas has gone trying to find him." Jason was surprised. "Can I help at all? I may be old, but I can still get a good job done." "True words spoken by a true engine," said Edward. "Sorry Jason, but there's nothing any of us can do." said Emily sadly. Just then Harold the Helicopter hovered over to the sheds. "Hello there chaps!" he called, "I can go overseas and see if I can find Thomas and Percy!" "Would you?" asked Toby. "Of course friends!" smiled Harold and he flew away, leaving the engines in suspense. Percy at London was still shunting trucks for the Diesels, although he was starting to worry about Thomas. "He doesn't know anything about Wales. Heck, I don't know anything about Wales!" he thought as he biffed some trucks. Percy's driver was concerned too. "I don't think it was the right choice to leave him in the dust this time Percy. We should go after him." Percy really didn't want to; he had a great home in London. But then he remembered when he and Thomas first became friends. *flashback to Trouble in the Shed* One morning, the Fat Controller called Thomas to the Yard. "The Fat Controller sent for me. I expect he wants help," said Thomas. "Shush! Here he is," whispered Edward. "Well done, Thomas. You've been quick. Listen now, Henry, Gordon and James are sulking, they say they won't shunt like Common Tank Engines, so I have shut them up, and want you, Thomas and Edward to run the Main Line, and our new friendly Avonside, Percy will run your Branch Line, Thomas." "Yes, Sir. We'll show them! Come on, Percy!" Percy followed after Thomas. Thomas was a bit nervous; running the Main Line meant he couldn't take Annie and Clarabel. "Here are my coaches, Percy, Annie and Clarabel. Annie only takes passengers. Clarabel can take, passengers, luggage, and the Guard. I, uh, hope, you can take care of them." "Yes, Thomas. I promise." The next day, Percy was already at the Junction, when Thomas puffed in. "Where have you been lazybones?" said Percy, cheekily. Thomas could only laugh. As the days passed, Percy got used to the Ffarquhar Branch. He was never late, Annie and Clarabel were impressed. "Very smooth too," agreed Clarabel. Thomas was also impressed. They would often stop to talk at the Junction. "You wheeshed them!" "Yes, of course." "And then, the inspector climbed into my cab, and saw FISH!" "Fish?" "Yes, from the river. My Driver, Fireman, and the Inspector had to fish them out, and they had nice supper, but I've never gone fishing ever again!" Percy laughed. "And then, one time, I was involved in a horrible three engine collision! I was repaired, and given new parts." "You're very accident prone . . ." commented Thomas. "Oh, really?" And ever their crews got along well. When the big engines were let out again, the two engines loved playing with trucks and surprising them. Percy was later sent to be pilot engine at Tidmouth. But, in 1956, a new engine arrived named Duck, and Percy found himself working with Thomas on the Ffarquhar Branch again. "You're doing very well with Knapford Harbour, and the Fat Controller's very impressed." "Thank you." When the rebuilding of the Harbour was complete, Percy asked the Fat Controller if he could stay on Thomas' Branch Line. "Of course!" An extra berth was given for Percy at Ffarquhar, and Thomas was glad Percy would be helping him, for he had grown warm to Percy's cheeky, but hard working attitude. And Percy respected that Thomas cared a lot about his Branch Line. And over time, even after accidents and quarrels the two have remained very good friends. *flashback ends* A small tear went down Percy's cheek as he suddenly grew determined. "Right, we'll find Thomas and bring him back!" Percy started out of the yard. "Wait Percy! Where are you going?" cried Flying Scotsman. "I have to find Thomas! Bye Flying Scotsman, and thanks for everything!" Flying Scotsman smiled as Percy disappeared from sight. "Ah, that old rascal," he thought. Thomas was now on the North Wales Coast Line, determined to find Percy. "Percy?" he yelled again, but no engine answered. He saw a town named Chester, which was near the border of Wales, up ahead. "I suppose I have to stop here," thought Thomas, "I need to rest for a second." The town was very busy indeed, with people rushing to and fro with their errands. Hs stopped at a station to find a BR Class 67 on the other line. "What in the world are you?" the Diesel spluttered. "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine." The Class 67 raised an eyebrow; he heard that name before, but never thought much of it. "Is that so, eh? Are you lost?" "Yes. I'm looking for my best friend, Percy. Have you seen an Avonside pass through here?" The Class 67 looked to Thomas and responded with "No." Thomas was disappointed. "Can you help me find him?" The Class 67 grinned. "Oh, of course dear Thomas. Just follow me." Thomas followed the Diesel through the town and out into a forest. "How much longer is this forest?" asked Thomas. "Oh, only a few more kilometers." replied the Diesel. Thomas sighed as they approached a large junction. "Just go down the Wirral Line and you should find something." said the Class 67 and he left. Thomas was now all on his own. "Well, alright lets go." said Thomas' driver and Thomas raced down the Wirral Line, but little did he know that the line didn't go to Wales, but instead Liverpool. Percy's driver checked his GPS and found that Thomas was a long distance away. "How are we going to find him in all this country?" he groaned to the fireman. "Hello chap!" called a familiar voice. Percy looked up and saw the famiilar face of Harold the Helicopter. "Harold!" sighed Percy happily, "Thank goodness you're here. Can you help find Thomas?" "Of course," said Harold, "I can fly faster than you puff after all." and he buzzed away. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald *Flying Scotsman *Stanley *Porter *Jason *BoCo *Daisy *Mavis *Salty *Stafford *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Alice and Mirabel *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *Kevin *Captain *The Fat Controller *Oliver (does not speak) *Winston (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Douglas (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Connor (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Bill and Ben (mentioned) *Bear (mentioned) *Stephen (mentioned) *Skarloey (deleted scene) *Owen (deleted scene) Locations *Ffarquhar Sheds *Tidmouth *Haultraugh *Arlesburgh *Ffarquhar *Dyraw *Elsbridge *Knapford *Ffarqhuar Quarry *Brendam Docks *Cronk *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Killdane *Abbey *Tidmouth Sheds *Crovan's Gate Steamworks *Vicarstown *Vicarstown Bridge *Barrow-in-Furness *London *Blue Mountain Quarry (deleted scene) Trivia *Two teasers were released throughout April, revealing Gordon, Toby, and Daisy to be part of the movie. *This take places between the second and third seasons of Sodor Adventures. *This special reveals more events during "Trouble in the Shed" and "Duck Takes Charge" about how Thomas became friends with Percy to begin with. *References to the first season episode Trouble in the Shed, the second season episode Duck Takes Charge, and the third season episode One Good Turn are made. *There are many differences between the original script and the final script: **A deleted scene featured Thomas and Percy causing rocus at the Blue Mountain Quarry while arguing. **In the scene where Thomas and Percy raced through Maron with the runaway trucks, it originally featured Henry being surprised. **A deleted scene with Oliver and Percy taking the mail together. **A deleted scene of Thomas, Captain, and Harold searching for Percy in a montage. **A deleted scene of Thomas arriving and asking for help from Flying Scotsman. This was carried over to the trailer but was later on cut from the movie. Category:Specials Category:Sodor Adventures